What If
by flamingphoenixfeather
Summary: MiSa, well fox river never happened and they met outside,Sara has a boyfriend so can they be just friends? R&R and oh yeah i don't own prison break and rating just in case
1. Meeting

_**(ok so this is my first MiSA fiction and my second prison break story, anyways I thought of this the other day at school and I hope you like I, it is just Michael and Sara before fox river(it never happened) hope you like it and reviews are quite appreciated)**_

A man got out of his car walked to the front door of a house and rang the doorbell, a minute passed before someone answered

"Hey Lisa" he said kissing her on the cheek "is LJ ready yet?"

"He'll be down in a minute" she answered, "come in please"

"No I'll just wait in the car, but thanks"

He turned around and headed back for his car. He had been waiting in the car for a few minutes before his nephew got in

"Sorry uncle mike, I over slept" said LJ

"No problem, so ready for school?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aunt Sara we're gonna be late" a teenager bellowed from downstairs

"I'll be right there" she answered while she combed her hair, she then got out of the room and went downstairs

She ignored the glare her niece shot her and opened the door, she walked to her car got in and started it while her niece closed the door behind them and got in the car

"Here are your keys" she said throwing the keys in her lap

"Wanna buy something on the way as you didn't have breakfast?" Sara asked her niece

"No I just wanna get to school on time and not have to do detention…again" she answered with a huff

Sara felt guilty as she always was the reason her niece Kylie was late for school, so she increased the push gas and sped on the street determined to make it on time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll pick you up at 1 30" Michael told his nephew while he got out of the car

"That would be great, thanks uncle Mike" LJ said in respond

"No problem kiddo, just stay out of trouble"

Michael started to drive away when a woman saying goodbye to a girl caught his attention, her brown-reddish hair shining in the sunlight, her matching eyes had a twinkle in them, her kind features radiating through the air calming everyone it collided with, he snapped out of his gaze and drove off hoping to see this woman again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you we'd make it on time!" said Sara as she pulled off in front of the school

"Yeah, with you nearly killing two people crossing the street" said Kylie an exasperated sigh leaving her

"Hey, it is not my fault they don't have cars and they are walking to work!!" Sara answered defensively

Her niece laughed and got out of the car after saying thank you to her aunt.

Sara was about to drive off when she noticed that her niece had forgot her bag, she caught it in her arms and got out of the car running after Kylie, she caught her a short space away, she said goodbye one more time and went back to her car feeling someone watching her, she turned around but there was no one there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michael, are the blueprints for the towers with you?" his colleague James asked

"Yeah they are right here, but I am not finished with them yet" Michael answered indicating towards the table in his office on which sat rolled papers

"Can I take them for a while, just for the day?" asked James

"Yes, of course" Michael answered

"Michael, we are heading out to launch, wanna join us?" a voice called from outside his office

"Yeah, just give me a minute to wrap this up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish I was an octopus" Sara said as her pager rang again

"That's the cost of being a doctor" Natalie told her

Sara sighed and left the room in a hurry heading for the room down the hall

"You paged" she said when she reached the room

"Yeah, this guy here swallowed a seizure" her boss told her

Sara gaped at the man lying in bed, her mouth slightly opened then asked "what!! How?!"

"Never… cheat ..on.. your…. Girlfriend" he choked out pulling deep breaths between every word

Sara looked at the man startled that he could talk, or even that he is still alive

"Tancredi, snap out of it, and get this guy to the ER"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe it, she actually opened his mouth and shoved the seizure inside" said Sarah pushing open the door and walking into the diner taking to her friend, she hit something solid and lost her balance, a couple of arms grabbed her from her waist and steadied her

"I am so sorry I didn't see you there" a man said

Sara looked up to see a handsome man with blue-greenish eyes and short hair. He wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt but no tie

Sara couldn't help but smile as she said "no it's okay, it was my fault anyway"

She has the sweetest smile he has ever seen, he looked back into her eyes and gave a warm charming smile himself, he then went left and proceeded to the door where his colleagues were waiting outside, thinking that for the first time his hopes came true

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone on his desk was ringing, he lifted his head from the blueprints he was looking at and answered

"Hello"

"Hey Michael, it is Lisa, I was wandering if you can take LJ to your place, and I'll pick him up later, I have to stay late at work" she asked gently

"Oh yeah no problem" he answered

"Thanks Michael, you really helped" she said before hanging up

Michael hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, he then picked up his keys and went out of the door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey uncle mike, this is Kylie, she'll be coming with us, we have some studying to do" said LJ as he got in the car

A teenage girl got in the back seat

"Hey kylie, I am Michael Scofield, LJ's uncle" Michael introduced himself

"Hi, I am really glad I finally met you, LJ speaks so highly of you" she said politely

Michael looked at LJ who blushed and turned his head to look out of the window

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sara, wanna go out for dinner later tonight?" Jill asked as she watched her friend getting ready to leave work

"No sorry, I have plans with Kylie" Sara said apologetically

"Again!! That teenager is taking all your time" Jill protested

"What can I do, her parents are out of town on a business trip, besides she is fun" Sara answered putting on her coat, "if you want you can come hang out with us?" she continued not wanting to blow her friend off for the fifth time this week

"No thank you, I am going with Natalie to have a few drinks" she said turning around

"Well see ya tomorrow" Sara said before getting out of the hospital door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey uncle Mike, Kylie's aunt is coming to pick her up in fifteen minutes" LJ bellowed from his room down the hall

Michael had bought this apartment with three bedrooms knowing that he would need one for LJ, and he turned the other one into an office

"Ok, I'll see her in" Michael called back from the living room where he was building a tower out of sticks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third building on the left Sara thought looking around, she had trouble finding the place as her niece didn't have any sense of direction, she pulled in front of the building she thought might be the right one and got out of the car and entered the building

She got into the elevator pressing the button that had 24 on it and went up. When the elevator came into a halt, she got out and headed for the apartment number eleven and rang the door bell.

She heard footsteps coming and the door swung open, revealing the man she had bumped into earlier at the diner, he looked at her smiled and then said "you must be Kylie's aunt"

She smiled back and said "yeah that's me, is she ready?"

"No, they said they need about fifteen minutes" he answered gently and then added "please come in"

He stepped back from the doorstep and Sara got in, he led her to the living room and she took a seat

"I'll just go tell them that you're here" he than said leaving the living room

Sara sat on the edge of her seat looking around, she noticed the tower shaped sticks, and smiled to herself, it looked really nice

"They'll be right here" said Michael getting into the living room, he looked at her and a smile formed on his lips, she was so beautiful he thought

He took a seat opposite her and introduced himself "Michael Scofield, LJ's uncle"

Sara looked at him smiled and said "Sara Tancredi Kylie's aunt"

"I am so sorry for any injuries I might have caused you today" he said looking at her with his smile flat on his face

Sara laughed "no it was really my fault, I wasn't looking"

A silence followed, and then Michael broke it with a question "so what do you do for a living?"

"I am a doctor at the Chicago hospital" she said looking up "so what about you?"

"I am a structural engineer"

"Uh yeah, so that's where this is coming from" she said indicating the sticks tower

Michael looked at it embarrassed "oh err.. I was bored, I do much bigger things"

Sara smiled and Michael couldn't help but smile back, her face lit the whole room when she smiled, it was like a light shone brightly through the room

Sara looked at him not able to avoid his gaze, she blushed as the heat rose to her cheeks, it was a good thing that the two kids walked into the room

"Hey LJ, I haven't seen you in a long time" Sara said standing up at the sight of them

LJ smiled and looked at his uncle who smiled

"So I am ready to go" said Kylie interrupting the silence

"Yeah we should get going" Sara said looking at the teenager, she then looked at Michael and extended a hand "pleasure to meet you" she said

Michael took it, the moment their hands touched volcanoes erupted in both hearts, hanging on to each others hands longer than needed they quickly let go when LJ coughed, Sara turned around with rosy cheeks as LJ opened the door for her and kylie, she got out after she flashed one last smile in Michael's direction.

_**(so this the first chapter plz plz tell me what you think, good, bad, sucks whatever you write is welcomed, chapter 2 should be up soon if I was told to continue the story, and sorry for any mistakes I am not a native speaker)**_


	2. Feelings

_**(thanks for all the people who reviewed, here's the second chapter, managed to write it in the exams, yey me, so anyways enjoy and I hope you like it, and you all know prison break is not mine)**_

"Oh my God, what am I going to do Jill?" Sara said pacing up and down her apartment.

The next day from Sara's and Michael's meeting, was like a slap in the face for Sara, she was always talking about how looking at other guys wasn't in her nature, but this one, well she took a really good look at.

She and Jill had the day off, so she called Jill and told her to come to her apartment ASAP.

"Well for starters you can stop walking, you are making me dizzy" Jill told her friend as she watched her, Sara stopped walking and sat on the couch with her face in her hands

"that's better" said Jill as she sat facing Sara " let it go, it is ok that your heart skipped a beat when you saw him, it is ok to be attracted to other men, it is not like you cheated on Keith "

"But I did, mentally I mean" she added when she saw the look of shock on her friend's face.

"Oh, then it is no biggy, I look at other guys" said Jill recovering

"Yeah well friends with benefits isn't really a relationship, so looking at other guys isn't an issue" Sara retorted taking her face off her hands

"Hey, that is not fair, me and Nick have been seeing each other for over a month now!" said Jill defensively

"Still it doesn't change what is really happening!!" Sara shot angrily as she stood up, "you are not helping Jill!!" Sara said suddenly

She knew her friend couldn't understand because she didn't feel what she felt, for the first time in her life she felt she was in the clouds having no care but the person in front of her, she has never felt that with Keith and they had been together for two years now.

The eyes, oh my God the eyes, those scanning eyes, that can discover every pain, love, lost, emotion that went through her body, those eyes that she stared at in those clouds, my God she won't forget them ever, even if she tried.

"Sara, it is ok" Jill interrupted her thoughts "besides it's not like you are going to see him again, soon anyways"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, I am here to pick Kylie up"

Sara stood on the now familiar doorstep, she couldn't help but smile as she looked into his face, it was so calming, so safe, she felt secure when she was around him, it was like standing in the shadow of the tree that would protect her from every light radiating from the burning sun.

"Oh yeah sure, come in" Michael invited her in, hoping she would stay long.

Everything took a back seat when it came to his thoughts about Sara, it seemed like the most important thing to see her smile, to hear her talk, and to feel her touch on his hand.

She has been the joy of his day, when she came to pick Kylie up, the most upsetting and bad day became the most enjoyable happy day when he saw her.

She took a seat on his couch, nerves aching her body as she sat down, she turned her head to see where he sat and was a little disappointed when he sat on one of his comfortable chairs.

"So how was your day at the hospital?" Michael asked as he took a seat

"Well it is amazing the amount of germs the human body faces everyday"

Silence followed those words, their minds wouldn't think straight around one another

"Do you want something to drink?" Michael interrupted the silence "it seems they need some time"

"Yeah, sure" she answered as she stood up and followed Michael into the into the kitchen

"So hot or cold?" he asked as he opened a cupboard

"Excuse me!" she said a little shocked by his bluntness

"I meant the drink!" he chuckled

A little embarrassed Sara answered "oh, hot", so he took out mugs

"I've got hot chocolate, tea, coffee, err.., that's all I got" he offered looking at her, a guilty smile on his face

Sara chuckled a little at his smile, it was like a little boy who had done something bad and sought forgiveness "hot chocolate is fine, thank you" she smiled

"Coming right up"

He bustled around the kitchen making tow cups of hot chocolate, as she watched him she noticed that he would scratch his head in confusion when he found his hands empty, she smiled at that, she also noticed that he would turn to the left side when needed and not once did he use the right side to turn around.

After ten minutes they were back in his living room, Sara on the couch and Michael in his chair.

The hot chocolate seemed to have opened their minds and they could make casual conversation without silence between them.

She has discovered that he only had one sibling, he was always intrigued by the structure of things and that his favorite ice cream was chocolate chip

On the other hand he has discovered that she had two siblings, she likes to help people, which was the reason behind her being a doctor, and she also preferred chocolate chip ice cream.

A cough from behind announced the end of their little meeting. LJ and Kylie were at the door waiting for the two of them to stop flirting and notice them, when they hadn't LJ was forced to cough to announce their presence.

When the door closed behind Kylie and Sara, LJ turned to his uncle "stop flirting with my friend's aunt" he said in mock anger

"What!! I am not flirting with Sara" Michael answered defensively as he turned to pick up the mugs from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, LJ followed

"Uncle Mike a blind guy can see it, and besides who can blame you she's hot!" LJ chuckled

"I am not flirting with her, and show some respect, will you?!"

"Whatever you say" LJ turned around and headed for his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I must really see this guy that's making your heart flip flop inside" Jill was smirking at Sara across the table in the hospital's cafeteria

Sara had just finished telling her about Michael and Jill couldn't believe her ears, was this really her friend Sara? She has never heard her talking like this about a guy she barely knew

"You know if you keep making fun of me I am going to stop telling you" Sara said irritated

Jill just laughed at her friend when Natalie came and sat in an empty chair and asked "what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" answered Sara immediately

"Sara is in love with a guy" Jill said almost at the same time

"Jill!!" Sara was looking at her as if she had betrayed her "I am not in love with him, I barely know him, besides I am with Keith" she said more softly

"Yeah right, you have talked of nothing else but this Michael guy for the past week" Jill teased her friend

"My, my, my miss Tancredi I didn't know you had it in you" Natalie joined in the teasing

"I have nothing in me" Sara said angrily "stop it!!" she shouted when they started laughing, "I am full" and with that she took her tray of food and got up leaving her two friends in fits of laughter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Linc, she is just fantastic" Michael told his brother "she is smart, sweet, kind, and beautiful"

"Wow seems like the perfect woman for you" Lincoln was amazed at the way his brother was talking about this woman

"I am thinking of asking her out" Michael said suddenly

Lincoln looked at his brother not believing his eyes, Michael always considered every option and every plan before he considered asking a woman out "Woow Michael slow down, she might already be taken, from what I hear from you I doubt that she is single"

Michael thought for a second "I'll ask Kylie if she was seeing someone" he said more to himself than Lincoln

"Who?" Lincoln asked, his brother wasn't himself

"Kylie, her niece, she is LJ's friend" Michael answered looking at his brother

"Oh, well don't drag LJ into this"

"I won't just wanna ask if she is dating someone"

"Ok then good luck"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kylie can I talk to you for a second" Michael asked as he opened the door to his apartment

Kylie looked at him taken a back, she looked at LJ for support

"What do you want from her?" LJ asked his uncle having an idea what this was about

"Nothing I just wanna ask her something" Michael answered innocently

"Ok, sure" Kylie answered still confused and followed Michael into the kitchen leaving LJ in the living room staring at his uncle's back

Once they were in the kitchen Michael turned to Kylie and asked "do you know if your aunt is seeing someone?"

Kylie couldn't help but laugh

"Come on, this is hard enough as it is without you laughing at me" Michael said trying not to sound impatient

"I am sorry but I didn't see that coming, and yes she is, but you are a lot hotter than he is" she answered still laughing a bit

Michael couldn't help but smile at her opinion but he was also disappointed "well thank you so much, and oh would you mind not telling her or LJ I asked you that?"

"Yeah sure, but try being friends with her, she might go for you I've seen the way she looked at you, she has never looked at Keith like that" with that she walked out of the kitchen leaving Michael in a complete shock of delight.

_**(How was it?!! Better, worse, okay, great, yuk plz tell me by reviewing, hehe, so anyways chapter 3 should be up as soon as I finish my exams and thank you for reading ,have a nice day)**_


	3. Bowling For Bowlers

**(author's note: this chapter was updated sooner than I thought, so yeeeey me, anyways today I finished my exams YAAAAAY, I would like to thank Jess 4 lot of guyz you are sooo awsome, and oh yeah I am not a native speaker so sorry for any mistakes, ok enough of my babbling and enjoy)**

"Hey James wait up!" Michael yelled across the corridor, at his yell James stopped walking and turned around

"I was wondering if you and the others wanted to do something this weekend?" Michael said as he reached him

"Yeah, sure, what do you wanna do?" James asked a bit confused

"Well I was thinking of bowling?"

"Bowling?!" James asked again even more confused

"Yeah, I was thinking you know the usual group and erm.. Samantha? Michael added knowing that would get his friend to totally agree

"Um.. yeah… I mean… it's cool.. yeah" James blurted his face reddening

Michael satisfied, began arranging with James the meeting place and time, all the while James nodded dumbly

Having finally finished, Michael said goodbye and left for his office, leaving James still standing in the corridor not aware Michael had left

Michael entered his office calling people he wanted to come, finally calling Samantha having arranged with James that he would do it, happy that they all agreed, he decided it was time to pick LJ up from school

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He arrived twenty minutes earlier, so he wouldn't miss her.

Ten minutes later she showed up to pick up Kylie, he watched her as she brought the car to a halt not far from him, he then got out of the car and headed towards hers.

"Hey" he said through the open window

The moment she heard his voice a smile came up to her lips, she turned around happy to see him leaning on her window frame

"Hey yourself" she said, her tone so gentle and caring

He took a step back and opened the door for her to step out, he then offered his hand and a smile, she took it, and she felt the familiar feeling that she felt every time they touched

As she stood up, he looked into her eyes, she flustered and said " so er.. aren't you a bit early?"

He realized he was staring and looked away "um yeah I guess"

"So, how come you are always to pick LJ up when both his parents are in town?" she asked a playful smile on her lips

Michael looked at her, obviously not being able to tell her it was to see you, he said "linc and lisa are really busy so I offered my help"

She thought how sweet that is, and looked down at her shoes to hide the smile on her face

"I was um.. wondering.. you see, some of my friends are going bowling and I thought you might want to come, it should be really fun?" he asked a blush coming to his face

She considered for a minute "I'd love to, but when is this happening?"

"We thought this weekend might be good"

"Oh, um.. you see I promised my friend Jill I would hang out with her, it has been a month since we last hung out" why did it have to be this weekend she thought

"Oh, um yeah sure" he said a little disappointed, he then tried his luck one more time "she can come if she wants, the more the merrier" he said cheerfully

She laughed at his cheerful tone and said "yeah sure we'll be there, where is it again?" she asked happy to accept his invitation

"Bowling for bowlers, if you don't know it I could pick you both up" he was careful to add both so he would not be understood

"Oh, thank you but I know it" she said declining his offer unwillingly, she had to make sure Jill doesn't do any funny things there

"Ok, so it is 6 pm, Saturday evening see you there" he said as he saw Kylie and LJ approaching from the distance

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday evening couldn't have come more slowly, although it was Thursday when he had invited her it took a life time for the clocks to announce 5 pm on Saturday evening

Michael got out of the shower and went into his bedroom to change, he took out a black blouse and blue jeans and put them on, deciding he looked okay he got out of his room and headed for the living room.

After deciding to invite his brother to come along, Michael called him and was surprised but pleased to know that his brother is coming, he hung up and looked at the clock, 5 30, although it was early and he knew it he decided to go to the bowling centre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally I am meeting this Michael guy" Jill said as she got in the car, Sara was driving

"You know I thought you'd be upset, but apparently you are more excited than I am" Sara doubted that her friend was more excited but she said it anyways

"Why would I be upset" asked Jill turning her head to look at Sara

"Because this is the first time we hang out for quite a long time, I mean its not everyday Kylie sleeps at a friend"

"I guess, but this way I'll hang out with you, and meet your prince charming"

"He is not my prince charming, he is just nice to look at, talk to, I feel special when I am with him, and…"

"And the list goes on and on, I mean look at you, you have never talk like this about Keith, and you have been with him for two years, doesn't that say something" Jill interrupted her friend, "and for God's sake could you stop blushing, you are turning into a tomato"

Sara couldn't deny she was blushing and she couldn't say anything to those words, so she just kept silent until they reached the place, looking at the watch she noticed they were early but it didn't matter she had Jill for company

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael was the first to arrive there, he didn't want to go in, so he just stayed outside for fresh air

His nerves were rising, and he couldn't help pacing on the pavement, was this the best way to approach things? And besides she has a boyfriend, although her niece he never saw her look at a man the way she looked at him, he smiled at that thought and lifted his head as the bright lights of a car blinded him

When the lights were out he recognized the car and his heart beaded so hard he thought it was going to jump out of his body.

Tow figure got out of the car and headed where he was standing

"Hey" he greeted them

"Hi, Michael this is Jill, Jill this is Michael" Sara introduced them to each other

They shook hands and Jill said "you're cuter than I was told" a smile on her face

Sara reddened and hastily said "shall we go in" and she lead the way

Michael couldn't help but smile, and he and Jill followed Sara into the bowling centre

They sat in the cafeteria waiting for the others to arrive

"So aren't you a bit early?" Sara asked with still rosy cheeks

"If I stayed home I would have worked and I didn't want to do that so I came in early, how about you?" he couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to

"Well actually um…" Sara didn't know what to say, she obviously couldn't say I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you

"I was getting bored so I told Sara we come early" Jill said

Sara looked at her grateful, and thanked her with a smile

"So are you two good at bowling, or am I going to kick your ass?" Michael teased trying to ease the tension

"Oh really, I am quite a good bowler Michael, you'll be crying after I finish with you" Sara said happily

Michael laughed, "we'll see about that, I practically lived in the bowling centre when I was a kid" that wasn't true, but he wanted see her smile

"You don't what you are talking about Michael" said Jill "don't be fooled by this innocent face, Sara is quite the bowler"

Michael only laughed while Sara blushed, they both really sucked and they knew it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the rest of his the group came he introduced them to Sara and Jill. As they were so many they decided to divide into 3 groups 4 in each group, not out of luck Sara and Michael were in the same group as well as Jill and Lincoln when he arrived.

"So ready to get your ass kicked Michael" Sara said playfully

Michael chuckled, they seemed to really hit it off quickly "well, ofcourse, it would be an honour"

Michael surprised by his answer turned to look at Sara, her cheeks were so red you could have mistaken them for a tomato, he thought of apologising but then Jill and Sara laughed taking the tension out of the air

"So I play first huh?" asked Sara looking at the screen, her name was at the top, then Michael followed by Jill and finaly Lincoln who still hadn't arrived

"I thought it would be better" he answered

"Here it goes" she went over took a ball and threw it down the lane, surprisingly it stayed in the center and rolled on to knock down 8 sticks, she turned around and laughed "take that!" she said teasingly

"Not an easy competetor I see" he laughed back, "watch the master" he then got up from his chair and took a ball, not sure of what he was doing but imitating Lincoln who was quite a good bowler, he swung his hand back and threw the ball down the lane, it knocked down only seven, before he even turned around " haha, see i am a much better bowler than you Michael"

He turned around to look at her smiling face "you beat me by one, and seven is the most powerful number so your eight is no match" he teased

Sara laughed and said "loser's talk!"

"It is only the beginning" he said making his way back to his chair which faced Sara's

"I go by first impressions Michael" she smiled

Their heads were so close they could feel the hot breath from one another, and their eyes looked into one another getting them lost into each other's soul, their smiles faded slowly as they looked at each other.

"Quite the couple!" came Lincoln's voice, making both of them jump so that their forheads colided.

Lincoln laughed then looked at Jill "I think I have missed quite alot, don't you think er.., sorry i don't know your name"

"Jill, and you should have seen them before!" she chuckled

Sara gave Jill a 'you are so dead' look

Jill ignored her and looked back at Lincoln "you must be Lincoln" she smiled

"Yeah" he shook her hand, he then looked at Sara "you must be Sara"

"Hey" Sara managed

Lincoln laughed, "so it's my turn" he then walked to the balls took one, and shot it, strike shot up at the screen Michael was watching

Lincoln turned back "now this is how you play" he told the watching group

"Show off"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening couldn't have gone better, after a little time passed Michael and Sara returned to their teasing gaining them chickles and comments from both Jill and Lincoln which they tried so hard to ignore.

After all the groups finished playing they decided to go out for a snack, it took little pursuading to convince Sara and Jill to come

As always they would order take away and go have it in the park.

Enetering the park with Sara, Jill, and Lincoln, Michael had no idea what his colleagues were talking about, all that mattered was the person next to him

The moon was shinning brightly, and there was a light breeze in the air. They sat on one of the wooden tables, while Jill and Lincoln fell into a conversation Michael and Sara sat in silence avoiding each others eye, finally Michael spoke "so, where is Kyilie?"

"She is sleeping at her friend's house"

"So she seems to really like you" Michael looked at her but she was still avoiding his gaze

"I would like to think so, she is like my little sister and one of my best friends, she is quite fun to hang out with"

They continued talking with Sara looking at him every now and then but she would just look enough so he would know she is with him, she didn't look into his eyes so they won't lock and her feelings win and end up kissing him, after all she had Keith to think about

After 2 hours in the park, they decided to end this little hang out and everyone was about to go home

"So i'll see you soon" Michael said

"Yeah sure"

Not sure what to do Michael held out a hand, to his surprise Sara passed his hand and hugged him, he reacted instantly, and hugged her back thinking how lucky he was, she pulled back and hugged Lincoln while Michael hugged Jill goodbye, when he pulled back Michael's eyes lingered on Sara's for a moment and she smiled, he smiled back as he watched her get in the car. she waved one last time and took off.

He watched the car as it went "you are so into her" came Lincoln voice

"If I hadn't told you that would be something to notice" Michael said walking back to his car

Walking beside him Lincoln laughed and said "oh please, even if you haven't told me I would've noticed it, the chemistry between you too WOW"

"Shut up Linc" Michael laughed

"Well bro I have to say she seems to really like you too"

**(okay, I thought it was a bit worse than usual but I didn't know how to write it better, it was like my mind just closed, again sorry about any mistake specially in the bowling area! Well anyways as always I'd die without your reviews so save me and write reviews, ok as you know I have finished exams so I will try and update ASAP, see ya!! **


	4. The Park

**(ok now this is a short chapter, but I needed to put it alone, and i am guessing you didn't like my last chapter much as I only got one review, anyways here it is enjoy, this chapter is for Jess for lot of guyz, you really keep me going, thanks for all your awsome reviews)**

As Michael was making his coffee, he noticed was thinking a lot about Sara, but then he didn't know where she stands, she has a boyfriend but Linc said she seemed to like him, and she did seem to flirt with him, or was she just being friendly. Michael didn't know what to think so he decided to go for a walk in the park and clear his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As he walked through the park he couldn't get the thought of Sara out of his head, and for the first time in his life he wanted to think about work but even there she haunted his thoughts.

The leaves were falling from the trees as it was fall, he watched one of them fall to the ground, when he looked past it his heart leapt from its place, she was walking alone, her head lowered to the ground, she looked so sad. Thinking he will just say hello, he walked over to her.

"Hey" he greeted, her head jumped upward at the sound, she was obviously in deep thinking

"Hey" her whole face lit up at the sight of him and she smiled as if she was never sad

"How are you, your hand isn't too stiff is it?" he teased

"No my hand isn't stiff, and as I recall I won over you" she answered smiling

"Well if I hadn't missed my turn because of a certain someone, I wouldn't have argued" he laughed at the look on her face, she looked guilty and innocent like small child

"I still won" she said replacing the guilty look with a triumphed smile

They were quiet for a bit as they walked

"So alone huh?" Michael asked interrupting the silence

"Yeah well, I like fresh air" she answered, "and I am meeting someone later today here, you?" she added

"I always come here to clear my thoughts" he answered

"What is blurring your thoughts, me?" she asked cutly

He laughed trying to hid his blushed cheeks, but not good enough, she too blushed when she saw his rosy cheeks

The park was emptier than usual so Michael asked "wanna go to the swings, i'll push you" he offered

She laughed, she hadn't been on a swing since childhood " Michael, aren't we a bit old?"

"You are never too old for a swing, besides there is no one at the swings

"Ah well" she finaly agreed

They walked to the swings and Sara sat on one, Michael started pushing her from behind taking in the smell of her hair, his hands on her back pushing her gently, then he found himself wondering if she was feeling the same feelings he was

"My mother used to take us to the park when were kids" he said to comfortable silence, his voice was low not wanting to disturb it

"I remember my first visit to the park with my mother, I was seven, my mom didn't like me getting dirty so she didn't take me sooner, but one day I kept begging her till she gave in and took me, I stayed on the swing most of the time, then we went and bought chillydogs, I had so much fun that day that she took me everyday after that, until she died" she said in the same low voice Michael used

"My first time into the park was when I was three, my mom took us saying that the park is a lesson for life, you work hard to get to the top of a slide, to then slide down and enjoy your time, I didn't understand what she meant at the time, but now I look back I wish I was a kid again, my greatest worry to get a new race car, I actually stayed on the slide all day long, I remember Lincoln staying on the monkey bars" he said chuckling a bit, she smiled at his laugh it was music to her ears

Silence then filled the air as he pushed her gently, but not tensed silence but that of understanding

"I'll race you to the slides" Sara said suddenly and ran to the slides, Michael was surprised for a moment but then ran after her, she was already at the top of the ladder, he turned around and ran to the end of slide, she came fast down the slide and into his open arms, he cought her and fell back on the playground's sand still laughing, she was also laughing she ahdn't been this happy in along time. Their laughes turned into small chuckles and then into fading smiles as they realized their position, they didn't move though but stared into each others eyes.

After a minute or so Sara moved off his body with her cheeks extremly red, michael then got up, dusted the sand off his back and said "now I haven't had that much fun since I was a kid" trying to ease the tension out of the air

"Neither did I" she said smiling

"So you wanna grab-" Michael was saying before he was interrupted by yell

"Hey sara!!"

He walked to her side and kissed her lightly

"Erm.. Michael this is Keith my boyfriend"

**(Before you start throwing stuff at me I tried to postpone his appearance for as long as possible, but he had to come out eventually, oops stuff thrown anyways, ok despite Keith I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, it really was a blast writing this chapter, it is my favourite so far, oh and REVIEW!!) **


	5. Coincidence!

"_**I am really sorry about the delay but it is not my fault because my internet connection is not working and it may take a while for it to be fixed, anyways you have to thank my friend Zen for this chapter because I gave it to her and she uploaded it from her computer, oh and it was my birthday on 24/11, and I got 7 Books YAAAAY ME, anyways here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!! Oh and thank you Zen!!)**_

Reality hit him like freezing water on his head, when he didn't see him it was all possible, but now... every door has closed in his face except one, and although it is not what he wanted he will take what he can get.

"Michael! are you okay" Sara's voice came to him to wake him up from his dreams, he shook his head to clear it and then looked back at the extended hand of Keith's, he looked at it for one more moment and took it.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a little headache" he answered her, "hi I'm Michael" he then said to Keith

"Well I can't say I heard about you but it is a pleasure to meet you" Keith smiled, and he looked like a decent guy which Michael hated

"Pleased to meet you too, but I um.. have to go, I am meeting my brother" Michael then turned around and walked away from the swings, away from the chattering dream, he didn't even look back.

When he reached his car a voice came from behind "Michael, wait!", he looked back to see her running towards him, a smile came to his face at her appearance

Thinking it was the best thing to do he asked "Sara! Is everything okay?" he faked a look of concern on his face to hide the smile

"Yeah everything is fine" she said as she reached him, "I just wanted to thank you for um...listening and for this day in general"

Next moment she was hugging him, he didn't see that coming but he hugged her back, the moment her body touched his he relaxed, nothing in the world mattered anymore, he loved the feeling of her hands around his neck, she held on a bit too long than normal but then she let him go, the moment her body left his he fought the urge to hold her again and this time never letting go, but what he didn't know was that she was fighting the same urge

"You did the same for me, so thank you" he said as he looked into her eyes

"It's what friends do" she smiled up to his face "I um.. need to get back to Keith" she said before turning and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michael are you okay?" Lincoln said as he watched his brother doze out

He was asked this question a lot this day, Michael shut his eyes then opened them and said "yeah I'm fine, it's just work"

"Work my ass!" Lincoln said making Michael look at him "you are thinking about Sara again. aren't you?"

"No…. I am….well I'm busy with work and...stuff" Michael mumbled, trying to avoid the truth, and the conversation coming

"What you think I am five?" Lincoln asked sarcastically, he then turned to the person next to him "ain't that right Vee?"

"I've been with you since childhood and I have never seen you act like this Michael, she must really be something!" Veronica lifted her head from the soup she was having

"Guys i am fine!" Michael said trying to stop their conversation about him, but they just continued like he wasn't there

"So what is she like?" asked Veronica

"Well she is beautiful, sweet, smart, and knows how to tease Michael"

"Wow, she sounds perfect for him" Veronica commented

"You should see them together, always flirting.."

"Hey! I don't flirt with her" Michael interrupted angrily

"Yeah and the sun is blue" Lincoln said sarcastically

Lincoln and Veronica continued talking, making Michael tune them out, and watch the people in the restaurant who came to have dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sara, are you okay honey?" Keith asked a look of concern on his face

"What!! oh yeah I am fine" Sara lied, she took her gaze away from the window that she used as a screen to reflect her dreams about Michael, and looked at him giving him a smile

"Are you sick?" he then asked "because, you have been off all day"

"No, no, I am fine, it is just work!"

"So where are you taking me?" she asked in a cheery tone

"Well I thought I'd take you to a restaurant, so we can talk, catch up, after all I have to go back again, I am only here for a week"

Usually when he told her that he is going away again, she would whine and ask him to stay a bit longer, this time however she just nodded, this didn't go a miss by Keith but he thought she is just really busy with work

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael was so glad when the rest of the food arrived so that Lincoln and Veronica would have their mouths busy and wouldn't talk about him

He lifted his head when the waiters arrived, just then the door to the restaurant opened bringing a cold breeze with it, he looked at the door and his breath was caught in his throat as he saw her enter with him, she was wearing a long black dress with a V-neck, with two straps tied around her neck, her hair laid on her back, she looked marvelous he thought. She turned around after giving her coat and caught him staring at her, her cheeks turned rosy-red and she wasn't aware of the hand that slipped around her waist.

"Oh Vee, you're in luck here she is" Lincoln said as he followed where his brother was looking

That's just what he needed Veronica seeing how he acted around her " way to go Michael!, she is hot!", both men turned to look at Veronica and she blushed "you know what I mean" when they continued to look at her she said "oh stop it!", Lincoln was out of his shock and began to laugh, Michael would have laughed too except that Sara was walking towards their table, with Keith

Everyone stood up when she reached their table "hey" she greeted with still rosy cheeks, she kissed Michael once on each cheek, and did the same to Lincoln, then she lifted a hand to Veronica "ok as none of your guys is introducing us, I am Sara"

Veronica took her hand and said "hi, I am Veronica, I am glad I am finally meeting you"

Sara looked confused for a moment but recovered quickly and introduced Keith, he shook hands with each of them finally reaching Michael "aren't you the guy in the park?"

"Yeah I am Michael"

Everyone just stood and looked at each other until Lincoln offered "wanna join us?"

"Thank you, but I was hoping to catch up with Sara as I will be leaving soon" Keith declined

A waiter than came and said "Mr. Myers your table is ready"

"Ah well, it was pleasure to have met you" Keith said catching Sara around the waist and turning her, they walked to their table with six eyes on their backs

"Oh look at him blushing!, that's so cute" said Veronica sitting down

Michael turned around "I am not blushing" he said taking a seat himself

"Michael, there is nothing wrong with it, she seems really nice" said Veronica more serious

"Except that she has a boyfriend" he replied attacking his food

"Well he isn't hanging around long, and besides long distances relationships doesn't always work, and she doesn't seem that much into him, I mean didn't you notice how she flinched when he put his hand around her waist?"

Michael cheered up at her words, and stole a glimpse at her, she caught him looking and smiled and he couldn't help but smile back

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Michael slept still recalling the dinner's events, he caught Sara looking at him about seven times, and she didn't look like she was enjoying her time with Keith, but preferring to look at him instead, and he couldn't help but smile every time he caught her eye.

The next morning he woke up to the alarm clock, he shut it off, and got ready to drive LJ to school before work.

After showering and having some coffee Michael drove off to Lincoln's house as LJ was staying with him, and waited for LJ in the car, Michael was so eager to see Sara that he arrived 10 minutes early.

"You're early" LJ said as he shut the door to the car

"Really I didn't notice" Michael tried to fake innocence but did a very poor job

"You want to see Sara don't you?" his nephew teased him

"I so want to!" Michael admitted, he always talked to LJ about his life and LJ did the same

"You want me to invite Kylie over?" He suggested trying to hide the eagerness in his voice

Michael considered for a moment "yeah you do that" he brought his eyes back to the road then it hit him "you like her don't you?!!"

"What!! No, no, absolutely not! Besides she thinks of me only as a friend nothing more"

"But you like her, you are hoping for more than friendship!" Michael stated

"Well… yeah but if friendship is all I can get I'll take it" LJ answered

"Yeah that is what I think too" Michael said

"You know we are in similar situations you and I"

"Yeah I know, tell me about it" The conversation came into an end as Michael parked in front of the school, then he saw her, she was handing Kylie something

"LJ leave something behind"

"What! Why?" LJ asked

"Because I want to talk to Sara, so you appear like you forgot something and I am catching up with you, that way I'll get to talk to her and we appear to meet by accident"

"Oh, ok, but I won't leave something you are going to catch up with me and give me money!" LJ smirked and got out of the car

She was still talking to Kylie when LJ walked over to them. Michael got out of the car and headed their way

"Hey LJ you forgot your money" he called, "oh hey Kylie, hey Sara" he acknowledged

"Hey Michael" greeted Kylie, while Sara just blushed and nodded

"Here you go" Michael took out a bill from his pocket and gave it to LJ

"So I'll come back for you at 1: 30, ok?" asked Sara

"Actually, Kylie wanna come over after school, we could hang out, maybe do some homework, if you want to of course?" LJ offered

"Um yeah sure" Kylie accepted

"Ok" LJ then turned to Sara "we'll be at Uncle Mike's" then he and Kylie walked away to school

"So how are you?" Michael asked as they walked to her car

"I am fine, it is just that I am really busy with work" she replied, "You look tired?" she sounded worried

"Oh it is nothing, I just had trouble sleeping last night"

They reached her car and she got in, she opened he window "thank you for walking me to my car"

"it was my pleasure" he gave her one of his charming smiles, said goodbye and headed back to his car hoping her car wouldn't work and she would need a ride

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door bell rang and Michael headed for the door to answer it, he opened the door and there stood Sara

"Hello" she greeted with a smile

"Come on in, we just ordered a pizza" he said stepping aside

He closed the door and led her to the living room where she sat on the couch and he sat next to her

"So pizza huh?" she asked

"Yeah, they were hungry, and I thought you might be hungry"

"Is there a place where I can call Jill? She asked

"Yeah, you stay here and I'll go into the kitchen, I needed a glass of water anyway"

"Thank you Michael" she said as he went into the kitchen, he turned around gave her a smile then continued walking

The moment he was out of earshot, Sara flipped her phone and dialed Keith's number, she waited a few seconds before he answered

"Hello"

"Hey honey, when are you coming?"

"That's the problem, um.. Jill is in a really bad state and I can't leave her" she lied

"If it is Jill, it is not a problem, who cares what happens to her"

"I do, she is my best friend"

"Oh sorry, it is just that she really hates me, and I can't say I don't feel the same way"

"It is okay, just don't say anything bad about her, anyway I really have to go"

"Ok honey bye"

"Bye" she said before she hung up the phone, she put it in her bag and walked to the kitchen

"Hey"

"Hey, want some juice?"

"Um yeah sure"

They were silent as he poured her juice, he gave her the juice filled glass

"So how was work today?"

"Oh, well the usual" she answered before the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the pizza, Michael walked out of the kitchen and Sara followed

He opened the door paid the delivery man and got the pizza, he walked into the living room pizza in hand "LJ, Kylie the pizza is here"

He put the pizza on the coffee table and went to wash his hands, when he came back he found LJ and Kylie already seated in the chairs which left the couch for him and Sara, he went and sat next to her on the couch and opened the pizza box, everyone took a slice

"So what are we just going to stay silent while we eat, I know you are hungry but that much? LJ interrupted the silence

Sara lifted her head and smiled, while Kylie chuckled "ok I'll start, everyone has to say their favorite dish?

"Pizza!" Michael started

"Spaghetti" Kylie said

"Really?" asked LJ stunned

"Yeah I love it, no idea why though" she replied

"Oh well, I like barbequed ribs"

"Who doesn't!" commented Kylie

"And you Sara?" asked Michael

"Oh I like turkeys" she said to everyone's surprise

"Turkeys?" LJ questioned

"Yeah, they are so cute" she answered taking a bite from her pizza

"It is not about how cute they are it is how good they are" LJ tried to convince

"They taste really good too, don't you agree Michael?"

"Er.. yeah sure" he answered

"Do you like their feathers too?" LJ said before throwing a cushion at her

"Wha.." the cushion hit her square in the face

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, Auntie Sara is great at pillow fights" Kylie said

"She is right about that" said Sara before throwing the cushion back at LJ, it hit him in the side of the face making him stumble

"Not bad" he said before throwing the cushion at Kylie, Kylie pushed it away with her hand and Michael caught it, he threw the cushion at Sara while Kylie ran after LJ to the bedrooms another cushion in hand. Michael caught the cushion Sara threw and ran to the bedrooms shouting "catch me if you can", Sara ran after him, she entered his room to find both LJ and Kylie charging at Michael with pillows, she ran to help him catching a pillow in hand and trying to hit LJ with it , he just laughed as he ducked and pushed her, she landed on the bed on top of what appeared to be Michael, Michael caught her with opened arms as she landed on him, they both laughed so hard, Kylie and LJ then jumped on them trying to hit them with pillows, Sara turned her head and buried her face in Michael's neck, while Michael tried to beat them off with only one hand as the other was around her waist pulling her closer for protection, LJ and Kylie stood up still laughing, Sara and Michael were laughing so hard that they didn't notice their positions, their laughter however faded as they looked into each others eyes, a little cough behind them noted that they weren't alone in the room, Sara slowly got up, her cheeks burning red, Michael then got up

"So how about that pizza?" LJ asked

The rest of the evening was very fun, they spent it eating the pizza and talking and making jokes, the time passed so fast and it was pretty late when Sara and Kylie left.

_**(So how was it?!! Was it bad, or good, did you like it? Anyways please review and make my day!! The next chapter should be up soon if the connection was fixed, see ya then and again REVIEW!!)**_


	6. Always there for you!

**(Hello! Ok the good news is that my internet is fixed, the bad news is that I am starting my finals, so I probably wouldn't update for a long time, although I will try to update as soon as I can, and come to think of it I probably will during the exams!! Ok now enjoy the chapter, and please consider reviewing, it won't take you long and it would make me sooooo happy!!!)**

"It felt so right being in his arms, you know, and I have never felt that way about Keith" they were in a coffee shop having some breakfast before they had to go to work and Sara was filling Jill on last nights events.

"Oh honey, will you please just forget about Keith, he is a jackass of a boyfriend anyway, he didn't call you on your birthday last year, he forgot your anniversary, what kind of boyfriend does that?!!" Jill said trying to convince Sara

"He didn't forget my birthday, he was really busy, and he sent me a very nice gift and a bunch of roses" Sara defended Keith although she didn't know why

"Oh yeah and he forgot that you hate roses, boy does he care!!" Jill pointed out

"Yes, but he likes them"

"Oh another reason he is inconsiderate, the gift was to you, so it should be about what you like not what he likes"

Sara kept silent as she didn't have anything to say back

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked into the diner he usually has lunch in, it has been a week since his last meeting with Sara and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Walking to a table he notices her sitting alone at a table playing with her food, her face was down and her hair covered her beautiful eyes, she looked really sad. Walking over to her, he sat in the opposite chair, she looked up to see his blue eyes gazing at her and a smile playing at his lips, the moment she saw him her face brightened, as if he was the last missing piece of the puzzle she had been dying to find.

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey, it's been a long time since I last saw you" she said

"Yeah well, my boss has been nagging me about a project" this was not entirely true as he wanted that extra work to get his mind off her, it didn't work though

"Yeah, so how are you?" she asked this not as a part of greeting but she really wanted to know his well being

"I am fine just a little tired, but you look more tired than me" he said taking in her swollen eyes from lack of sleep, and the lines on her face "are you okay? I can see you haven't touched your food" he asked concern evident in his voice

"Yeah I am fine, had a really large breakfast, so I am not so hungry" she lied

He didn't look convinced but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he asked "so what's new?"

"Nothing really, except that Keith left yesterday" she answered his question trying not to sound sleepy, in fact she hadn't slept well for a week and a half now, and she hadn't eaten anything for about two days.

His first thought after her answer was that Keith's departing must be what made her sad, his second was that he had to cheer her up, his thoughts however didn't include the real reason that was she missed him

"You are coming with me, I am taking you to the park it will be empty now as the lunch break is over, besides some fresh air will do you good" he didn't wait for her answer but took her hand is his and got her up, they walked together her hand still in his and got out of the diner

"Would you prefer to go by car or walk?" he asked looking at her face he preferred the first option he didn't want to make her more tired

"I think car would be better it is a bit cold" she answered

"Ok but we are taking my car you don't look like you are up to driving" he said as he led her to his car, they got in and Michael drove off

They reached the park after a silent car ride, as soon as they got out Michael shrugged of his jacket and put it around Sara shoulders

"Michael you'll get cold" she objected

"I won't, I promise" he said

They walked around the park heading for the swings, as they walked he noticed her rubbing her hands from cold, making his decision he took them in his, and to his relief she didn't draw back but held on tighter

Hands still tangled up together they reached the swings, to their relief they were deserted. Sara sat on one her hand not leaving Michael's, Michael started pushing her lightly with his other hand.

They sat in a comfortable, understanding silence, the kind that didn't need to be broken. They sat like that for what seemed like an hour

"It is getting cold, should I drive you home?" he asked not wanting to leave her, but she looked like she needed to rest

"Yes, that would be nice thank you" she answered

Slowly getting up from the slowing swing, she leaned on Michael for support who put his hand around her waist to hold her steady, they started walking to his car, Sara closed her eyes, feeling safe in Michael's arms, but the safe darkness was changing, she couldn't support herself anymore, she was sliding on Michael's side, she opened her eyes one last time before she gave into the swallowing darkness.

Michael felt her sliding and quickly put his second arm around her other side, he lifted her up, one hand under her knees and the other supporting her back. He walked to the car and lowered her feet to the ground, her head against his chest, he put an arm around her back so that she wouldn't slide to the ground and opened the back seat door, he laid her on the back seat, got out and reentered the car, he tried to start it but it didn't work, he tried again still it didn't work "damn it!" he cursed

He got out of the car opened the back seat door and got Sara in his arms once more, he closed the door with his back, and started walking as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital, he received some weird looks from the passers on the street

The doors to the hospital opened, and he rushed in "some one get me a doctor" he called

"What happened?" a female doctor asked rushing to his side and leading him to the emergency room

"I dunno, she looked tired and then she suddenly fainted"

"Ok lay her here" she said indicating a bed

He lay her on it and saw the nurses rush in, one of the nurses came to him "sir, you will have to get out"

Knowing the routine and knowing that he will only slow the doctors, he agreed and got out of the room

Once outside he got out his phone and called Lincoln

"Linc, I want you to call Jill and come I am in the Silver Blue hospital, Sara has fainted" he said the moment Lincoln picked up

"Mike, calm down man, I'll be right there, she is going to be alright" Lincoln tried to calm him

Michael mumbled a small okay, and shut the phone

He started pacing in the corridor, waiting for Lincoln and Jill, time seemed to pass slowly deliberately, finally they arrived

"Michael what happened?" Jill said running up to him

"I dunno, we met in a diner, and she looked tired, so I thought some fresh air would do her good so I took her to the park, on the way back to my car she just fainted" he informed her

Before Lincoln could ask how Michael was doing the female doctor came out

"Her body was dehydrated, and she is lacking sleep, she is stable now, and you can go in and see her, but only one at a time" she sounded warm.

As soon as she left Michael said "Jill would you mind if I went in first"

"No not at all, I have to call Keith and tell him anyway"

Michael didn't even hear what she said, but walked into Sara's room.

Jill got out her phone and dialed Keith's number, she had to wait long before he answered

"Hello!"

"Hey Keith, it's Jill Sara's friend, I am sorry to disturb you, I know you must be sleeping but Sara is in the hospital, she fainted today, so I was wondering if you can come and see how she is doing"

"Oh! I can't come I have some clients arriving tomorrow and I can't leave them, but I'll call her tomorrow okay?"

"Um…yeah as you see fit" she said

"Okay, thank you, I have to go now so bye" he said before he hung up the phone

Jill shut the phone feeling sad for her friend, she looked at Lincoln "boy isn't he mister caring"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith shut the phone as he heard footsteps on the stairs

"Who was that honey?" a woman asked

"Wrong number, why don't you go back to bed? He replied

"Okay, but don't be long you know I don't like to sleep alone"

He nodded as he watched her walk back up the stairs.

**(Bump!! I know you probably expected that but will you please tell me in your review if you did or not!! Anyways I know you probably want to kill me for leaving you like that, but I swear I will try very hard to update during the exams, so WRITE A REVIEW!!)**


	7. Author's Notedon't run away

Hello everyone, don't worry there is a chapter after this little AN, well you see I have got more than 900 hits on the last chapter alone and only 2 reviews!!

Plz plz plz if you are reading, write a review it is highly appreciated, even if anonymous I accept them, if you don't like the story or have a suggestion write it in your review I will do my best to put it in or correct something that you don't like

Sorry for bothering you, but I am lacking reviews that will keep me going!!

Zen


	8. Healing

"**Ok, so here is the chapter, it is kind of short but I needed it to be that way, anyways thanks for everyone who is reading and special thanks to jess 4 lot of guyz and hotbritt5000, enjoy!!)**

Michael walked into the room after he knocked. Sara lifted her head to look at him and he smiled, she smiled back as if in apology.

He stood by the door and gently asked "how are you feeling"

"Dizzy and embarrassed" she answered lowering her gaze from his face

He smiled and walked over to her and held her hand "you have nothing to be ashamed of" he told her in hopes to life her spirit up

She didn't reply immediately and when she did, it barely came out as a whisper "thank you Michael" she once again set her eyes at his "for everything I mean"

He smiled and said "I am just glad I was there for you"

A few minutes passed in silence, Michael holding Sara's hand and rubbing it gently.

"Michael, could you just… just hold me I feel I am falling" she hesitated but she really was feeling quite dizzy, he was taken a back but pleased, his answer came out naturally

"Yeah, sure"

She moved over in her bed and Michael sat next to her, he put a protective arm around her shoulder, and stroked her hair with the other, and to his surprise she snuggled up closer leaning her head on his chest.

Never has she ever felt this safe, his fingers gently moving up and down her arm, his words calmed her, the feeling of him next to her just made her feel like nothing could draw them apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I'll go see Sara" Jill informed Lincoln who was still pacing in the waiting hall

He stopped in his tracks and answered "yeah, I'll come with you"

They walked together to the room and stood outside the door, peaking through the window they saw Michael holding Sara in his arms.

"They look so peaceful" Jill said

"Yeah they do, they fit together perfectly, don't they?"

"Yeah, you know maybe we should come back later, I don't want to disturb them"

They walked back into the hall and sat on the chairs waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michael what happened? Sara said to his chest

"Well, we were walking back to my car and you fainted, my car didn't work so I carried you and walked here" he whispered

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Doing what?" he asked playing dumb

"This, caring so much, staying here with me while you had work, looking after me, I mean why didn't you call an ambulance and left them to take care of me"

"Because an ambulance would have taken a long time to reach us" he answered ignoring the other questions

"Michael could you call Jill in?" she said after a few moments of silence

"Yeah sure" he said as he pulled away. She watched him as he walked out of the room missing the warmth he provided

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael walked into the waiting hall and spotted Lincoln and Jill talking

He walked over, as he reached them they both lifted their heads to look at him

"Is she okay?" Jill asked standing up

"Yeah, but she needs to see you" he told her

Jill just nodded and walked to Sara's room

"So how are you?" Lincoln asked the moment Jill disappeared

"I am fine, although I am going to have a hard time explaining to my boss why I didn't come after lunch"

"You should go, it will ease the situation a bit, and tell him what really happened it is a good enough reason" Lincoln said

"No, I can't leave her, she hasn't recovered yet"

"Go explain to your boss what happened and then come back, me and Jill will take care of her till you return"

"I dunno, she's-" but he was interrupted by Lincoln "just go!"

"Okay" he finally agreed "but I am going to check on her before I go"

Without waiting for an answer Michael left Lincoln and headed for Sara's room. He stood in front of her door, inhaled and then knocked, a small "enter" answered him, he stepped inside the room with a smile on his face that automatically falls on his lips the moment he sees Sara

"Hey listen I have to go for a couple of hours, but I'll be back okay?" he told her from his position by the door

"Yeah it's fine" she answered trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

He smiled one last time before he exited the door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Enter" was his answer after he knocked on his boss's door

He walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Scofield!! I thought you got lost" his boss said mockingly, before he got back to his paper work.

"Actually sir, I ran into a friend of mine, and she fainted so I got her to a hospital and waited with her till her friend came, I came as soon as possible"

His boss lifted his head and looked at Michael, he kept silent for a minute then "ok, but I am going to check at the hospital so I am going to need the name of your fiend and the hospital she is in"

"Sure, it's the Silver Blue hospital and her name is Sara Tancredi"

His boss stopped writing and looked at him "Sara Tancredi as in the governor's daughter Tancredi" he asked shocked

Michael has never thought about this "yes, that's her"

"Ok then" his boss wrote what was left, and reached for the phone, before he dialed he said "you can go now, work time is almost over so you can leave" Michael didn't expect that but he nodded and left all the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I called Keith, he said he can't come but he will call you tomorrow to check on you" Jill told the out of focus Sara

"I can't believe he carried me all the way here!" Sara said more to herself than to Jill

"Sara are you even listening to me?" Jill asked with a smirk on her face

"Huh?!" Sara turned her head to look at Jill

"You're falling for him!" Jill half shouted

This brought Sara to full focus "What!! No! Absolutely not" Sara yelled back "I like him, yes, but love not I don't think so" she continued on a much lower tone.

"You're in denial, it's ok, you'll come to your senses eventually" Jill said nodding her head in understanding "for the record, I think he likes you too, like really, really likes you" Jill smirked

"No, No, you must be wrong, he can't lo" but Sara was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both turned to see who was there, and to their surprise they found Michael

"Am I interrupting something" he said taking in the looks on their faces "because I can come back later"

"No, No, I was just leaving" Jill told him, then she turned to Sara "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you, now I have to go see if I can catch a ride with Lincoln" with that she walked out of the room leaving Sara and Michael once again alone

"They both watched her as she left, then Michael walked over and in the empty chair by the bed

"How are you feeling now?" he asked

"Fine, but the dizziness hasn't gone yet" she answered

"You should get some sleep, don't worry I'll stay right here" he told her

She smiled as he held her hand and got as comfortable as he could in his chair, she closed her eyes feeling the gentle caress of his finger on her hand.

**(Ok so this is chapter 7, nothing of importance happened in this chapter but I thought it should be there, do you agree?!!, anyways please leave a comment saying if you liked it or not, or if you would like to have anything in the story that is not there!! See ya next time!!)**


	9. Out in the open

**(OMG I am soooo sorry, but you see my internet didn't work again and I couldn't open fanfiction, and then when it got right I had exams and I had to study, ok so I hope you are still reading this and you haven't lost hope on it, and sorry again for the long wait!! Anyways so I made this extra special in a way, and a huge mega thank you for my friend Zen for helping me write this!! So enough of my babbling and lets get to it!) **

Her eyes slowly opened to the semi darkness around her, as she began to wake up, she missed the warmth in her hand and looked to her right only to find an empty chair, looking around the room, she couldn't find him anywhere, suddenly his voice came from the door way.

"You're awake." he said, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

She thought he had left and panic had shot through her, voicing her thoughts she said "I thought you left."

He walked to her side and sat in the chair "No, I won't leave you." he said with a smile.

She smiled back as he handed her the bottle of water, "you looked thirsty."

She took it from him, "you've been watching me." she teased.

"How can I not?" he said honestly.

She blushed and looked away, after a minute or so she asked "what time is it?"

Looking at his watch he answered "around three."

"Have you slept at all?" she asked, worried about his well being.

"For about an hour, I usually don't sleep much." he said, the hour part was a total lie but he didn't want to concern her.

"But don't you have work tomorrow?" she was concerned for him, she knew what lack of sleep could do, and her stay in the Hospital was an obvious effect.

"Actually I don't," he answered and received a very surprised look, "well, after you fell asleep yesterday, my boss called to tell me that he has checked with the hospital and my story was true, and with you being the governor's daughter and all, he gave me the day off!"

"Oh that, well at least it finally paid off being the governor's daughter."

"Is that bitterness in your voice?" he asked teasingly.

She chuckled at this and only answered with a "No."

Sensing her discomfort he didn't pursue the subject, wanting to know her well being he asked, "how are you now, did the sleep do you any good?"

His voice was full of concern and care she thought, maybe Jill was right, maybe, just maybe, he did feel a little something, a smile came to her face at the thought and she realized she still hadn't answered him, "Oh yeah, I feel great actually."

She looked peaceful and happy and he didn't want to disturb her but he had to ask, "Sara, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you eat or sleep? What happened?"

The smile immediately left her face. Yes, work has been a part of it, but she couldn't tell him the real reason behind it all.

He noticed her silence and asked "is it about Keith? Is everything ok between the two of you?"

Surprised, her head shot up and her answer came out louder than she had meant it to, "what?!! No, no, everything is fine with Keith , I just…" she didn't continue, she couldn't continue, she barely admitted it to herself, and she wasn't ready to admit it to him, let alone that Keith was still in the picture , his voice came interrupting her thoughts, "Sara, if you don't want to talk about it, it is ok."

He wanted to know why she did that to herself, but he couldn't bear the sad and frightened look on her face.

He sounded disappointed, and she hated that, he would think that she didn't want to confide in him, but she couldn't tell him, so she just nodded.

Uncomfortable silence fell between the two, finally he said, "You should get back to sleep, you need the rest in order to be discharged tomorrow."

She only nodded and laid back in her bed, her eyes shut, a smile tagged at her lips when she felt his hand close in on hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey LJ! "She greeted.

They headed towards the school, and after a while he asked, "so have you visited Sara?"

"No, but she is getting discharged today and I can't wait to see her after school!" she answered.

"Oh yeah I think uncle Mike stayed with her." he chuckled, she smiled in response and they continued walking.

"Ehhh... Kylie?" he stopped in his tracks making her stop and turn to face him "would you…. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked.

They continued to look at each other, and then she smiled and said "yeah, sure, that would be great!"

They continued walking with a smile on LJ's lips, which's going to be plastered there for a long time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again her eyes slowly opened to the sun lit hospital room, but this time however she didn't miss the warmth in her hand.

"You're awake!" he said, surprised. He was in the same position since she slept; she had looked scared so he didn't want to leave her.

"Good morning to you too." she said sarcastically.

"Now that you are awake, I can go get a cup of coffee," he stood up and headed for the door, when he was about to exit the room he asked, "need anything?"

"Water would be good, thank you." she answered, the sun rays fell onto her face and hair, making it look ever so red.

"I'll be right back." he said before turning around, but as he was about to exit, he was faced with the attending doctor.

"Leaving?" she asked.

"Um... No, I'm going to stay with her," he answered, for he wanted to know Sara's condition. He stepped aside and let the doctor in, and waited by the door sensing that he should give the doctor and Sara some space.

"Good morning Miss Tancredi, how are you today?" she asked walking to the bed.

"I feel much better." Sara answered, touched by Michael's caring.

"Good, I am just going to check if you are well enough to be discharged."

Sara nodded and looked at Michael, he was standing by the door smiling at her, she smiled back and held his gaze for what seemed like minutes until the doctor's voice interrupted.

"Good news, you're good as new." she informed.

Sara almost jumped when the doctor spoke, for she had forgotten that the doctor was even there, and turned to face her, she smiled at the doctor's news, and so did Michael.

"I'll just take care of your discharge papers and then you can leave." she said and headed for the door, but before she went out she turned to Michael and said, "make sure she eats enough and sleep."

"I'll be with her 24/7." he said, the doctor smiled at him before exiting the room.

"I'll go get you the water now." he said before he too walked out.

A few minutes passed before Michael got back with a bottle of water in hand.

"Here you go." he said handing her the bottle, he then sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Where's your coffee?" she asked, as she watched him making himself comfortable on the chair.

"Well I thought I'd take you out to breakfast, if you don't mind."

"I'd like that, thank you." she said feeling butterflies in her stomach, besides, she really was hungry, and he was apparently keeping his word to the doctor, but come to think of it, he probably would have done that without the doctor saying so.

A knock on the door told them her discharge papers were ready, Michael left the room so that Sara could change and get ready.

After five minutes or so, she got out fully dressed with a bag in hand.

"Let me carry that for you." Michael offered, indicating the bag.

"No it's okay, really." Sara said, he had done enough for her already she didn't want to trouble him more.

"Don't be silly!" he said before snatching the bag from her

She laughed at his persistence, "used to be a snatcher Mr.Scofield?" she asked teasingly.

He laughed before they stopped at the reception desk and Sara signed the papers to check out.

Before long, they were in the café sipping their coffee and waiting on their orders.

"You know, come to think of this, we are on a date!" Michael said sipping his coffee a smile on his lips.

"Really, it's breakfast!"

"Well, you see, I am taking you out to have food and talk, you know, to get to know each other better, so it's the same concept of a date, except for the romantic part." Michael said wishing that he was really taking Sara to dinner.

She laughed a little, trying to hide her rosy cheeks, she had imagined a date with Michael but it was never like this.

"Ahhh, so you tricked me!" she said teasingly.

Their orders arrived, which stopped their conversation for a moment.

"Well, I put my cards on the table and you agreed, I said I will take you to breakfast, I didn't lie about it." he said arguing his point.

She only laughed at this before starting at her food.

"If I had asked you out **on a real date, **would you have agreed?" he asked after a moment, he hoped that his hopefulness didn't show on his voice.

"I have a boyfriend." she said after a bit, she shattered his hopes of going out with her, though the smile on her face wasn't there for no reason.

"I am well aware of that." he hid his hurt well, and said that with a joking voice.

"In that case –"

She was cut off by the waitress coming to pour them more coffee. When she left Sara remained silent.

"Well, you see, the reason I asked is that... well, there is this party tomorrow and I would like you to be there, and don't worry Veronica, Lincoln and Jill are going to be there so count it as a gathering." he cut the silence that fell and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Umm... Yeah sure I'll be there."

"Great! It is going to be held at the Romany's hotel." he informed her, joy had burst in his heart from her acceptance.

"I'll be there." they smiled at each other, and continued their breakfast

**(So what do you think, good enough as a come back?! Anyways I thank Zen again and so should you for helping me write this, anyways if any of the one's reading this loves Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, she is writing for FF8 a story called level 23, and for KH a story called Matters Of The Heart. Hope you enjoyed this a lot , and are able to forgive me, I hope to update this soon but my exams are not finished soooo… but I'll try my best!! Ok PLZ REVIEW!)**


	10. The Dance

**(Ok I did great in my chemistry exam and for the treat I am updating, actually I wrote this as an apology for your long wait, but this chapter was already in plan I just updated it sooner!! Ok so I promise you that you will like this chapter although I am not sure about the ending! Ok so again my best friend Zen helped me with this so a THANKS to her! So enough of my babbling and enjoy)**

It was the day of the dance!!! Kylie had come to visit her yesterday and told her about LJ, Sara couldn't say that she hadn't seen it coming but she was surprised all the same.

She and Jill had the day off and they decided to go shopping, Jill was taking Nick with her to the dance, maybe they were starting to get serious, Sara thought.

She had slept well, and woken up afterwards feeling revived. After a quick bath, she got dressed and went to meet Jill at the mall.

Their meeting place was in front of the shop they wanted to go to first. Walking through the crowd, she spotted Jill waiting by the entrance, she waved at her which caught Jill's attention and waved back.

"Hey! You made it!" said Jill as she pulled Sara into a hug.

"Well you threatened to pull me by the legs if I didn't agree to come!" Sara said as she hugged back.

They pulled away and went into the shop.

"Still, I can't believe that you are doing this, I mean, I knew that you liked Michael but going shopping for him! I mean... WOW!" said Jill pulling Sara through the store and to the dress section.

"Hey!! It is not my fault that I don't enjoy shopping as much as normal females do! And besides, what makes you think that I like Michael that much?"

This made Jill stop in her tracks and face Sara, "you're kiddin' me right?? Hun, it's as bright as the sun, and no one can blame you, he is HOT!"

"Really? Is it that obvious?" Sara asked unsure.

"Trust me a bat can see it." Jill answered as she once again pulled Sara's hand and continued to drag her through the shop.

Sara followed, somewhat embarrassed, but Jill was her best friend and she knows her better than anybody else and so she was the only one who could see it…. Right?

"Here we are." said Jill looking around at the dresses, then suddenly she was jumping like a maniac from dress to dress, "this one is gorgeous!! Ohh this one too! And this! I like this one!"

Soon enough, she had piles of dresses sorted out; some for her and the others for Sara, they both went to the dressing rooms to try them out.

After an hour or so, Jill had picked up a light yellow dress that made her look like a floating angel, but Sara had no such luck, all the dresses she tried out looked nice on her but none looked amazing.

Together they headed for the next store determined to find a dress for Sara. The moment they walked in a dark blue dress caught Sara's eyes and she immediately headed to it, she got it out of its hangings and looked at it, it had two straps coming out of the top to hang around the neck, its bottom which reached just above the knees was cut into V's which were not at the same level.

"It's awesome!" Was all she said before going into one of the fitting rooms.

About three minutes passed before she got out, the dress fitted her perfectly, and she looked like she was glowing. A stunned look came across Jill's face before it turned into a smile "you look amazing!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey bro, you ready?" came Lincoln's voice from the hall, "Dude, it is just a tux, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm finished." Michael said as Lincoln entered his room.

"You know, from the time you took to get ready I thought you'd be flying by now." Lincoln said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Michael said before they both got out to the living room where Veronica was waiting.

"You both ready?" she asked when they both entered the room.

"Then lets go" she said when they both nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara's heart started beating faster as they got nearer to the hotel, but Jill was certainly more comfortable, she had Nick by her side and they looked really happy around each other, and as this was the first time Sara meets Nick she was surprised to see that he was a very decent guy.

The hotel came into view, and Sara was sure her heart would stop at any minute from over beating, and time was passing as fast as her heart, one minute she was a good distance from the hotel the next she was entering it!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael really liked this ball room, it had a giant disco ball hanging from the middle of the room, the dancing stage was under the disco ball causing light to flash on it, the stairs from where they came was divided into two separate one's that joined halfway down the stairs.

The slow music that was playing welcomed the guests. Michael was looking around; apparently, they arrived before Sara and Jill and the person Jill was bringing.

He went to stand next to Lincoln and Veronica near the stairs, still looking around and admiring the dome shaped sealing, he shifted his gaze once again to look at the stairs, and there she was, standing at the top where the two stairs joined, he didn't notice the other two standing next to her but simply stared at her in her dark blue dress, half-raised hair that was curled, and her light make up, made her breathtaking.

He couldn't shift his gaze, he didn't think she could look more beautiful, but here she was, more beautiful than ever.

"Dude!! It's rude to stare!" Lincoln nudged him from the back as they watched the three people descending the stairs.

Michael didn't even bother to tell him off. He just walked to her and stood there with a smile.

"Glad you made it." he now noticed the two other people standing next to her.

"I'm Nick, thanks for erm... This!" said Nick extending a hand to Michael.

"Michael." he said shaking hands with Nick. "And it was no trouble at all, I am just glad you came!" he continued looking at Sara.

"There's Lincoln, come on, I want you to meet him." said Jill taking Nick's hand and leading him to where Lincoln and Veronica were standing.

"I… you…. You look marvelous." he said once Jill and Nick were out of earshot, his words came out slowly as if her look made him speechless.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself!" she stated.

He smiled yet again and gave her his hand, "shall we?"

She took it and he lead her where their group were now seated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening was more than enjoyable, Nick turned out to be quite a funny person and with Lincoln they kept laughing all evening. Sara and Michael were stealing glances across the table; they smiled whenever they caught each other's eye.

Slow dance music was playing and both couples around them went to dance. Michael went beside Sara "may I have this dance?" he asked extending a hand, she only smiled and took it.

The stage was almost full as a lot of couples were dancing, Michael led Sara to the middle and put a hand around her waist while the other one grabbed her hand, Sara in return put a hand on his shoulder.

Leading her through the dance floor felt like sliding, everything was perfect, her hand slowly slid from his hand to wrap both hands around his neck, and he slid his hand to circle her waist. Sara thought maybe they were floating in mid air, the feeling was so right being in his arms, and nothing mattered in the world except the person in front of her, the person that made her feel safe, the person that made her feel special and unique, the look in his eyes when he looked at her was one of caring and want, the emotions that erupted in her when they held gaze, she didn't think she could fight them anymore, and as she leaned in for the kiss she was sure she couldn't fight them anymore. His face was coming closer, the distance between their faces closed as their lips touched each other, making both hearts jump from joy, and her hands were now on his cheeks pulling him closer, his hands were rising on her back gently caressing it, sending shivers down her spine.

The moment broke by the ringing of her cell phone which was wrapped just above her foot, they both pulled back, brought back to reality by the stupid ringing phone, they gazed at each other for a moment before Sara knelt down and unwrapped her phone from around her leg, rising back up she flipped her phone open without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" she said with faltering voice.

"Hey honey! I just landed, see I kept my promise!" came Keith's voice.

**(Ok so if you are thinking of throwing things at me my friend Zen already promised to bit my head off for the ending, I think that should be enough!! Apparently it's not (ducks), it maybe a while before I update but I promise you not a long wait!! So despite the ending I hope you enjoyed it, oooh and write in your review whether you think the kiss scene was good enough (it was good rated from Zen) but if you don't like it plz plz tell me, see ya when I update) **


	11. Decisions

**(Hello everyone it's me again! And I have finished exams! Wooohooo! Anyways this is the next chapter and I wanted to clarify that Lincoln is with Veronica and LJ is joined custody between Lincoln and Lisa so sometimes Michael drives him to school and he stays with him on occasions!! Ok so here is the next chapter, short I know but I needed it to be and OH this is the chapter before last! Damn huh, but I'll leave the morning for the last chapter)**

The click of the phone hanging up came out louder than it should have, Sara took all the time she could before looking up at Michael's face. It was full of mixed emotions, she could see the hurt, it stood out more than the rest, but at the same time you could see uncertainty, embarrassment was also there, as well as eagerness, and finally there was dread.

Deep inside he knew what was going to happen next, and so he dreaded it, but still, there was this tiny bit of hope that maybe, just maybe he was wrong.

Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"I err… I have to …" she didn't even continue her sentence, she just turned around and left. He watched her half running, half walking up the stairs and out of sight, he considered going after her but he couldn't, he was too stunned, like a deer caught in headlights.

He stared at the ground, where she was just standing moments before, kissing him, he couldn't describe the feeling, it was as if all of his seven wishes came true. The feeling of a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. She had made her choice, it was done, and it wasn't him.

He turned around to face the owner of the hand, and it was Lincoln.

"I'm just gonna take a walk." he said before he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Out in the street, he didn't really see where he was going, his feet just pounded on the ground taking him to a place he didn't know. He didn't know his feelings were this strong, and if he wasn't mistaken she kissed him back, giving him false relief, she liked him apparently, but, as it turns out, not as much as she loved Keith.

His thoughts kept forming and he couldn't stop them so he just headed for his apartment, maybe sleep would do him good and take his mind off Sara for a bit.

He was mistaken; the sleep made it worse, his dreams kept recalling his moments with Sara.

He awoke the next morning having made his decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The voice of Keith on the phone surprised her, she had completely forgotten him, she was with Michael and till that phone call, it seemed that way.

She felt horrible now, she was torn, she had made the wrong decision, and she was not sure she could turn back,. the look on his face, God, it went through her like a knife.

Her thoughts came to a stop as she slowly opened her apartment's door, the room was dark but she could see the outline of a figure but she knew she was not lucky enough for it to be Michael

"Hey honey!" came his voice, the same voice that came out of her cell phone a while ago.

"Why are you standing in the dark?" she asked bewildered

"I just wanted to surprise you!" he said before he moved and turned on the light, he could see her now in her dress and the most obvious question came out of his mouth "why are you wearing a dress?"

"I was at Michael's company party" she said while moving into the room.

"I see, so how are you, Jill told me you were in the hospital" he was confused, who was Michael? Was he the guy he saw in the park? And if so was he that good of a friend?

"I was" she answered "but it was nothing really dangerous, just lack of food and sleep" she continued going into the kitchen, his silence gave her the wrong impression "I am okay now" she said reassuring him

He realized he hasn't hugged her since he came, so he walked over to where she was making coffee, put a hand on her waist and said "oh come here" he turned around and hugged her, she hugged back out of guilt

They pulled back before long, and she gave him a fake smile, she really wasn't in a festive mood. She continued to make some coffee before asking "so are you staying here, or in a hotel like last time?"

His answer came out quick "in a hotel!" she turned to look at him in a surprise, his answer was rushed and quick "I don't want to cause you any discomfort" he added at her look

"Ok, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay here" she said out of curtsey

He nodded his answer before going to the living room and turning on the TV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He decided to leave Sara alone and he thought some work would keep his mind off her, so here he was entering the building, a fake happy smile on his face to keep the questions at bay, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, Lincoln hadn't called him which was a relief but Lincoln knows when Michael needs to be alone but he will ask how he is doing sooner or later.

He thought walking through all these people and socializing with them would help him, but his brain was still racking on last night's events, and although he had made his decision not to contact Sara again, he couldn't help but think if he had made the right decision.

He sat behind his desk, and started working on everything he could see, and everything within his reach, he didn't even have his lunch break, he just worked, he found it an effective method to keep his mind off Sara. By the end of the day his brains was mashed, he was exhausted and to his surprise Lincoln decided to drop in, instead of a phone call.

"Gee Michael you look like hell" Lincoln said the moment he entered Michael's office

"And good evening to you too" said Michael sarcastically

Lincoln took a seat in front of the desk and watched as Michael worked

"She really got to you, didn't she?" said Lincoln sympathetically

"I'm FINE" said Michael, lifting his head from the blueprints he was looking at to look at his brother

"Ok whatever you say! So I came by to see if you wanted to grab something to eat" said Lincoln not wanting to upset Michael

Michael had ignored his empty stomach all day but he didn't think he can do it any longer "yeah, I'm starving, just let me finish this and then we can go"

"Yeah sure I'll wait"

Lincoln watched as Michael put the final touches on the blueprint, organized his things and grabbed his jacket ready to go.

As they walked out of the office a voice came, calling Michael "hey Michael wait up!" Michael stopped in his tracks and turned around to see James running towards him "I am glad you're still here, the boss wants to talk to you" he said when he got near

"Stay here, it'll only take a minute" he said before walking to his boss's office, when he reached the door he knocked

"Come on in Scoflied" came his boss's voice from behind the door

Michael complied and entered "have a seat, I have an offer for you" Michael did as he was told

"Our branch in New York asked for our best engineers, there's a project down there and they are short on structural engineers" he said facing Michael "so anyways I thought there's no one we've got better than Michael Scofield, so the job is yours if you agree, there's a raise, you're gonna live in a hotel on the company's expense" he continued, he then suddenly stood up "you have until tomorrow to give me an answer, because if you're not taking it I have to assign someone else" Michael nodded before standing up and getting out of the office.

He walked over to where Lincoln was standing, a blank look on his face, he didn't know what to do.

"What's was that about?" asked Lincoln as Michael reached him

"Ehh.. he offered me a job at our branch in New York with a raise, there's a project they're working on and they need help" Michael answered, both of them didn't move

"How long is it gonna take" Lincoln asked

"It depends on the project, but most likely a year or two"

They now started walking towards the elevators

"So what did you say?" Lincoln continued his questions

"I haven't said anything, I have until tomorrow to make up my mind"

"Well if you are waiting for our approval you got it" they were now waiting in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive

Lincoln's words was just what he needed to realize that this is exactly what he needed, it was perfect opportunity to get his mind off Sara, and he was going to take it

The elevator arrived but Michael didn't get in "go ahead I'll catch up" he said to Lincoln before turning around and heading towards his boss's office

**(So how did you enjoy my extremely short chapter, as I said before this is the chapter before last and I really hope you liked it, and one last thing PLZ REVIEW)**


	12. Opportunities

**So people with no further delay, this is the last chapter, enjoy)**

"You have one message." came out the voice from her cell phone, Sara put the phone close to her ear to listen to the message and was very surprised to hear Lincoln's voice.

"Hey Sara it's Lincoln, listen I err.. I wanted to talk to you about Michael, well he's been um... the thing is he has got an offer to New York and... uhhh... and he's taking it, I can't tell him anything because he wants to forget about... well you know, and this is a good opportunity for him to start over and I can't take that away from him, and I know I can't tell you to be with him but please will you just talk to him?, so err... I guess I'll see you around, take care."

The message ended leaving Sara shocked, the phone still hung to her ear, _Michael was going to New York, for how long? Is it forever or is it temporary? Lincoln didn't say, did he?_ she listened to the message once again to see whether or not Lincoln said how long Michael was going to stay for. She was now pacing around the apartment thinking what to do, should she call Lincoln or should she call Michael?

Her doorbell rang getting her back to reality, she stopped her pacing and walked over to the door, she swung it open to reveal Keith standing in her doorway.

"Hey honey, ready for dinner?"

Her eyes widened from shock,she had completely forgotten about dinner with her father.

"Ehh... come in, I'll get ready quickly" she said before she ran into her room, leaving Keith confused by the door.

She went inside her room, and shut the door behind her, dinner with her father was very important to Keith, how could she just forget that?... Michael. She had made her decision and it was over, there was no going back, she pushed Michael away and now she has to deal with the consequences.

She finished dressing and got out of her room "I'm ready." she announced to Keith when she reached the living room, together they got out of her apartment and down to her car. As she got into her car, she decided she was not going to let Michael be a distraction, and if he wanted to go to New York she was not going to stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael walked into the coffee shop Veronica had asked him to meet her in, he spotted her sitting at a table and walked over, once she saw him she stood up to greet him, "hey, I'm glad you came." she said as she hugged him.

"Of course, but is everything alright?" he said taking a seat across her at the table.

"No everything is fine, I'm just here to talk to you about you leaving for New York." she said reluctantly, and sure enough Michael shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Listen, I know you're thinking that this is about Sara but it's not, I just need this as an opportunity to move forward in my career)" He stated, this was the second time Veronica had faced him and he didn't want to lie to her anymore, let alone himself.

"We both know that this is about Sara." she stated the obvious "but I am not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about Lincoln." she continued before he cut in.

"Lincoln?" asked Michael confused, his brother was nothing but supportive, "what about Lincoln? He's totally ok with this."

"Wow. He is so good that he fooled his own brother, I am impressed!" she was getting off the subject so Michael glared in question.

"Right, right. Listen, Lincoln is putting on a mask that you fell for, he doesn't want you to leave, and none of us do! I thought you knew. Michael, we would miss you too much. It's just not right without you!" she said trying to capture his eyes, but he kept looking at the ground, but she could see that he was beginning to feel upset.

"Listen, I **need** this." he said," this is a good opportunity for me and I am _not_ going to miss it." he said before he stood up.

He was near the door when Veronica yelled, "you can't keep running away from the truth Michael, it doesn't work that way!" Michael looked at her one more time before he left the coffee shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara woke up the next morning with a headache, she had drunk a bit too much at dinner last night, but who could blame her, her father and Keith kept talking business and she got bored.

She got out of bed found some aspirin before she took a shower, the hot water cleared her head and she remembered that Michael's flight was today, feeling a little uneasy at the idea, she grabbed some breakfast and headed to work.

Her day was extremely busy but she welcomed the distraction, all those patients coming in had kept her mind off Michael... well, somewhat. She couldn't help but think about him every now and then, his eyes, his smile, his hair -or lack of it- just kept haunting her thoughts. Jill of course didn't make it any easier, she thought Sara had made the wrong choice and she should have picked Michael, she was so convinced that she called Lincoln and asked when Michael was departing so that Sara could catch up with him, she kept nagging her about it the whole day that Sara was now avoiding her.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for over half an hour!" Jill said catching Sara at the doors of the hospital when she thought she had escaped.

Sara turned around with a fake smile and faced Jill "I was going to err... go have lunch with Keith" she lied; she didn't want to go to lunch with Jill because she wouldn't stop talking about Michael, and Sara didn't need that right now.

"Ok, well I haven't seen you most of the morning so I'll drive you." Jill hopefully suggested.

"No, no, it's okay I'll take a cab." Sara quickly said, she wasn't going to meet Keith, in fact he said he couldn't go with her to lunch because he had an important business deal.

"Oh don't be silly, Keith has your car so I'll drive you." Jill said before she took Sara's hand and walked to her car.

Sara got into the car defeated, Keith won't be in his room but maybe she'll take the keys and hang around in his room till the lunch break was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he looked over at his brother driving he couldn't help but think that maybe Veronica was right, maybe Lincoln wasn't ok with him leaving, maybe he was just pretending.

"What?" Lincoln caught him looking at him. "is there something on my face?" he asked.

"What?!! No there isn't, I was just wondering if you really are ok with me leaving?" Michael finally voiced his thoughts.

Lincoln sighed and kept his eyes on the road, he took his time before answering, "you're my little brother and I will always be there for you, I just don't understand why you're doing this, I mean, I am going to support you with whatever you do, but.. Is this all worth it?"

So Veronica was right, Lincoln was upset with Michael leaving, he just didn't say anything, "I was thinking of leaving for a long time now, and when I met Sara I thought that maybe I won't have to, maybe she would be the reason for me to stay, but now she is gone and frankly, I don't think that there's any hope." Michael stopped speaking as he looked into his brother's eyes but then turned his head to the road and continued, "now, I've been given a second chance, the chance to start over, to see other places, to explore, and on top of that, I get to move ahead in my career, now wouldn't you take that chance?" at the last sentence he turned to look at Lincoln, he watched his brother's expression change to understanding and relief.

"I didn't know you were planning on leaving, and yes I would take that chance" he said, now truly convinced with his brother's departing they reached the airport. Michael got his bags and he and Lincoln walked into the airport, it was packed with people. They looked at one of the screens "looks like we're early than being early." said Michael.

"You want me to wait with you?" Lincoln suggested.

"No, it's just half an hour, it won't be long."

"Okay, so I guess this is goodbye."

"**Temporary** goodbye." Michael smiled.

Lincoln chuckled before he hugged his brother, they pulled apart and Lincoln just walked towards the exit, Michael watched him till he got out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know you still have time." Jill suddenly spoke cutting the silence. Sara didn't need telling of what Jill was talking about.

"Jill, it's over, Face it!" Sara said in a sharp voice, she had had enough of Jill's babbling.

"I am just saying, I know you were thinking about him, you had that look on your face."

"What look? I don't have any looks." her '**look' **gave her away, yes she was thinking about Michael but she didn't need Jill knowing about it.

"You have one when you look or think of him, trust me honey I know." Jill smirked, Sara was blushing which only proved her point more.

They drove in silence until they reached Keith's hotel and Sara got out. "You know you're making the wrong choice." Jill yelled from the car as Sara walked away.

She got into the hotel and walked to the reception desk "hey Nancy!" she said once she reached it.

"Sara! What a pleasant surprise." Nancy said, looking at Sara.

"Can I have the key to Keith's room?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yeah sure, here's the spare." the receptionist replied, handing Sara the card.

_The spare? _Sara thought, Keith wasn't supposed to be here.

She thanked Nancy and walked towards the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time had come, he would be flying to New York in no time. He got up from his chair and started walking to the passports window.

"Looks like everyone thinks we should be together." her voice came from behind shocking him.

He forced movement to his stiff body and turned around. She was standing a few feet away from him panting as if she has been running.

The sight of her made him speechless and he just looked at her not knowing what to expect or say.

At his silence she continued, "I walked into Keith's hotel room today not sure if I made the right choice," she took a step forward and waited for a response, but none came, so she continued, "I used the spare key, I thought maybe I could spend my lunch break there as Keith won't be there, maybe even sleep, it's not like he would mind." she took another step, and now Michael had a frown on his face, where was she going with this, she continued talking keeping a steady voice, "I found out a lot of things in that room, I found that Keith was cheating on me with women, and that is in plural, I found out that I didn't care about it because my heart belonged to someone else, that was my most important discovery," she took another step that she was now standing right in front of him, they continued to stare at each other as the meaning of the words sunk in.

Slowly she put her arms around his neck and leaned in "my heart belongs to you Michael.", a smile came to his lips at this but quickly vanished as he leaned in and captured her lips in his, his arms snaked around her back, while her arms clung more to his neck bringing them closer, when the need for breath couldn't be ignored any longer, they pulled away, arms still around each other, he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I didn't think you were coming." he whispered.

"I guess you were wrong." she answered, a smile at her lips, he smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again.

**(So that's it people, the final chapter, how was it?!! Good ending? Or wasn't it good enough, OMG I am so nervous, so this story was really fun to write, and I'd like to thank all the people who read this story and reviewed specially Jess 4 lot of guyz and hotbritt 5000 for sticking with it since the beginning, I'd also like to thank Zen for her really awesome help, btw I am not planning on writing a sequel to this story, so sorry, but I promise when I have another idea for a story you'll be the first to know, oh yeah and not because this is the last chapter you don't review, plz review, so see ya soon, I hope)**


End file.
